Watch The Sky Cry
by PreviouslyDead
Summary: Oneshots centered around Blaise, Harry and Draco, not all will involve all three, but there will at least be mention of two, and starring at least one.
1. Chapter 1

_Everyone dies._

_Everyone grieves._

_Its normal._ Draco decided, _totally normal._

And it was. No matter what anyone thought. No matter how they criticised his father, no matter if they thought Lucius had beat him, because he hadn't.

Draco's father had been entirely loving, just not in public or in front of the Dark Lord and whoever thought it nice to send him a congratulations scroll was an unfeeling asshole.

So he watched quietly, clutching his father's old cane in one hand, and the damned scroll in the other. He watched as they lowered the coffin into the dark soil, wands hovering in the rain.

_Strange, _the youngest Malfoy mused, _strange how it rains almost always on funerals. Strange, how when i finally get my life back to normal, it gets ripped to shreds again._

But even as the cold droplets of water washed away the single tear that had marred his perfectly pale face, Draco watched.

He didn't stop watching until the very last grain of dirt was back in place.

He didn't stop watching until his best and perhaps only friend, Blaise Zabini gently took his arm and led him away from the solemn scene.

"They sent me a letter," Draco whispered, "The Grifindorks. Saying they were happy my life is now unblemished by the cruel twist of fate that was Malfoy senior,"

Blaise regarded him solemnly, placing a tanned hand on Draco's shoulder. "They don't understand anything!" Draco suddenly yelled, shrugging the hand from his shoulder, only for it to be placed once more in the same position.

"Dray," Blaise started, blinking against the drop of rain waster that landed in his eyes, just as Draco turned towards him.

"Why?" His voice was suddenly rough, demanding, like the Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Silver Boy that he was sued to.

"Why? Why the fuck would someone do this? Were they all blind? Hallucinating? Did they see bruises on my skin that were not in actual fact there?" The questions kept coming, until Blaise reached out and pulled his friend into a brotherly embrace. "Why?" Draco finally whispered, face rubbing angrily against the cashmere of Blaise's emerald green, turtle neck jumper.

Blaise knew exactly what to say at times like these, he had, after all, know the platinum blond for the larger part of his life.

"Want to go terrorise some first years, then get drunk?

Draco let out a sobbing laugh.

"Yeah, Blaise, i do," He nodded and the two boys set off walking again, this time, towards Hogsmead.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what?" The raven haired boy snarled, rolling his eyes, "You think I'll just believe you?"

Draco watched him solomnly, eyes as grey and pale as a simmiring storm cloud.

"Say something, goddammit!" Harry shouted. "Tell me exactly what you were thinking!"

Draco didn't look away, didn't even blink.

Almost growling with frustration, Harry lurched forward, slamming the pale teenager against the stone wall behind him.

"Why? _Why_ would you do that to me?" He roared, face inches away from Draco's, who just turned his face away, oh so slightly. But it was enough. Enough for Harry to take hold of his chin and forcibly move his face back around to face his own.

Enough for the black, messy haired teen to slam his lips angrily to Draco's and to push harder against the blond.

"I need you," Harry breathed when he pulled back, lips still close enough that they brushed Draco's warmth as he spoke, "I want you, and you lie to me,"

Finally Draco said something, or murmured rather "I'm not lying, Potter, and when you get that into your think skull we can sort this out," His pale hand came up, gently stroking the length of Harry's cheek bone.

"It's _Harry _and how am i supposed to believe you?"

Draco sent the other boy a withering glare and pushed him away.

"After everything, how can you not? _Harry_? I think that's a more important question, you ass." Draco was seething. His anger was almost palatable.

Harry stared at him. He wanted to shout, to beg. He wanted to plead until Draco kissed him again. And yet simultaneously he wanted to slam his head into the wall again.

"Don't lie to me Draco, please, tell me what you and Blaise were doing. Tell me why he was in our bedroom." Silence. "_TELL ME, GODDAMMIT_!"

"I was going to propose,"

Harry stared, then stared some more.

"What?" He whispered, hands clenching.

"I was going to fucking _propose_ to you, he was _helping_ me _plan_it," Draco hissed, eyes narrowed at he floor, not daring to look at the dark haired wizard in front of him.

"Oh," Harry whispered.

Draco snorted, pushing off from the wall and turning away.

"When you figure out your shit, _Potter_, maybe give me a call,"

And then he left.


	3. Chapter 3

_Snow, _Blaise mused, _is most peculiar_.

Not only is it pure white, but you'd think that it's coldness would prevent the students, both muggle and wizard, from touching it, or even venturing out in it. But ti didn't, if anything it added to the excitement, the joy.

"I'll never understand," Blaise acknowledged quietly, only to turn from his perch on an old oak tree and be hit by a huge ball of ice-like snow. Shocked, and momentarily statue-like, Blaise stared through white encrusted eyelashes at the two boys snorting like kids and fleeing from the scene.

"Harry!" Blaise roared suddenly, shoving the cold, white, stupid snow away from his face and clothes, "Draco! You ass!" Then, taking a deep and clensing breath, Blaise gave chase. He ran through archways, up and down numerous amounts of stairs and into uncountable classrooms, both empty and occupied.

Yet he didn't come across the pair until he headed back down to the slytherin dorms. There was no sign of them at all up until he reached the portrait. A small note was stuck to the stone wall beside it, simply stating "We are waiting". Draco, if he had entered, would have dragged Harry in kicking and almost definetly screaming. In which case the both of them would need Blaise to sneak him back out again.

Quietly hurrying into the dorm he shared with Draco, Blaise swept the room with his eyes. Quiet snickering could be heard to his left, and without another seconds hesitation, Blaise pounced. His calculations were exactly on mark and he landed directly on top of a gigling Harry. Draco had crawled backwards slightly and was trying to subdue the laughter that rolled from his mouth at Harry's complete look of astonishment.

"That'll teach you!" Blaise murmered smugly, bending his head and planting a smooth kiss on the chosen one's nose, then grabbing a pillow from slightly behing him and whacking said chosen one over the head with it.

And so yet another battle begun.

* * *

Yeah, so it's pretty crappy but you know what? I'm so not in the mood.


End file.
